Alone in a dark closet
by YunJophiel
Summary: What will happen if Kanata and Miyu are locked inside a dark closet? READ AND FIND OUT! one-shot, rated K


JoPaY: My first ONE-SHOT.

Enjoy!

**Alone in a Dark Closet**

"It's so dark in here. Where's the light?" Kanata asked, trying to feel his way through the small closet. He had come over to help Miyu with her math homework. As most people knew the subject of math wasn't her best subject. Aya and Nanami happened to be terrific at math as well but Miyu asked him instead. Sometimes, he would feel flattered and yet wonder about it at the same time. Right now, Miyu claimed she lost her notebook in this closet.

Sadly, they weren't exactly getting away. First, they wandered inside as if on cue or hust some trick…maybe even a joke the door shut them inside, unable to unlock it, which kept them inside the dark closet. Plus, regret swarmed in Miyu's stomach feeling stupid that her idea would never work. Kanata's sounds of struggle made the feeling worse. '_I knew this would never work…to think Nanami and Aya has to talk me into this…' _she thought with a sigh, unaware she approached him. Her foot was caught under something making her fall.

"AAAHH!!" She screamed, placing her arms in front of her face to avoid more pain that would already be coming to her. Thinking she'd fall into the floor, someone else had a different idea. Strong arms wrapped around her and she could feel the warmth of his chest. Her face grew red as he spoke. " Miyu, are you alright?" Kanata asked, holding her gently in his arms. "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you…" Miyu responded, setting herself upright with his help. Silence filled the closet wondering what they would say.

Kanata forced his voice to work, breaking the silence. "Miyu, your book isn't here, is it?" He assumed, crossing his arms casually. _'Oh Kami-sama…he found out…' _Miyu pouted in her head, before speaking in respond "Um…well, I can explain…you see-" Miyu started until Kanata interrupted "Miyu, just tell me why we're in this closet." He ordered more harshly than he meant to.The struggle of searching his way through everything was making him slightly angry. He regretted his tone, especially speaking that way to Miyu.

"Ano…Nanami and Aya were over once and we were through some magazines a-about…about" She couldn't go on, her face clearly showing signs of embarrassment despite the fact it was difficult to see it. Plus, her voice sounded soft because he had spoken to her so sharply. "I'm sorry I spoke that way, Miyu. I really am. I was just getting annoyed…anyway, a magazine about what?" He asked in a gentler voice, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"About the ways to kiss a guy…" Miyu sighed out getting dizzy with his hand on her shoulder. "Kissing?! What?!" He choked out feeling red once again. "I was only curious, I swear!! I'm sorry, Kanata..we should find a way to-"

"So let me get this straight, you made up a lie about your book to get me in here so that you could kiss me….because of some magazine you read?" He asked, interrupting her again. He was doing that a lot lately, he noticed but he wanted to know. "If you must put it thaw way, yes…" Miyu answered honestly, afraid of what his reaction would be. She waited but nothing happened except for his arms pulling her closer to him.

"You're so cute, Miyu. I'll treasure a girl who has a special yet original way of showing her affection. But either way, I'd love you all the same…" He answered, lifting her chin with his fingers. Their lips touched and it was heaven for both of them.

Then, Miyu broke the kiss and said "I love you, Kanata…" she sighed. Kanata chuckled and said "I love you too, Miyu…Will you be my girlfriend?" Miyu squealed and hugged him "Of course, Kanata!!" Kanata chuckled and put his fingers under her chin and kissed her again.

"Heehee…" Nanami and Aya giggled, peeping from a small opening they created just for this moment. A closet key was inside Nanami's pocket. Aya clapped her hands together and said with stars in her eyes "I knew those magazines would come in handy."

JoPaY: well, what do ya think, guys??

REVIEW PLEASE!! Flames are welcome!


End file.
